


[FFXV] A string of surprises （中）

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: Event:Noctis finally agreed to attend his own 18th birthday party, in the form of royal ball and also part of the PR activities supervised by Ignis.Mission:Find Ignis and let him pick a Huntsman suit for you.Tips:Beware of the hit man in the same fitting room, he's got a pencil.And pay attention to the gentleman whose motto is "manners maketh man" approaching Ignis.Inventory:A case of ebony coffeeA bookmarkGOOD LUCK! GLADIOLUS!
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950
Collections: Gladio Week





	[FFXV] A string of surprises （中）

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio Week DAY 7  
> Bookmark / Holiday / Day-off / "That looks better on you."

格拉迪歐走進親爹的辦公室時，裡面一如往常地熱鬧，克雷拉斯長年身兼數職總會被公務屬下追著跑，近年不回家過夜頻率也增加，一切都是為了他的王。  
他從小就懂得等待，而且看親爹工作是一種樂趣，所以進來本打算靜靜在角落待著。  
只是在長得比親爹高大之後要融入環境實在困難，克雷拉斯一抬眼就看到了想當自己是大型裝置藝術的兒子，便停住旁邊正在報告的部下、招呼他過來。

「格拉迪歐藍斯，很高興你回來了。  
月底你要參加諾克提斯殿下的生日宴會，但不是以護衛的身份，而是代表艾米提亞家出席。  
這事是雷吉斯陛下親自同意的，說是要感謝你說服諾克特全程參與此次公關活動，還有終於願意為開場舞選擇舞伴。」

「實在是相當榮幸，我沒做什麼，負責策劃的伊格尼斯才是真正厲害的人。」  
慣例地隨時稱讚一下戀人，不過格拉迪歐那句"沒做什麼"如果他人得知由來就會知道是太輕描淡寫。

上次回王都就從伊格尼斯那裡得知諾克特完全懶癌+社恐發作，想盡辦法缺席王家歷代具備象徵與實質意義的十八歲成人禮。  
於是應苦惱不已的戀人之請求，對王子進行"勸說"。

先是例行「唷～好久沒比試一番了來對決看看」的邀約，穿插述說外界的趣聞，例如釣客間提及名為"夜之誘惑"的珍貴魚餌訊息。  
等王子眼神發亮地上鉤了，再語帶神秘地說自己能弄到手，只是有條件：必須配合雷吉斯陛下的行程參與伊格尼斯安排的公關活動，然後從名單中挑選舞伴，再順勢以「怕麻煩不如找個熟悉的人」推薦了自家妹妹一把。  
看著王子煩惱了一陣還是敗給想要新玩具的欲望，使得現今這一切發展水到渠成，沒讓格拉迪歐的PLAN B上場。

「可是這麼說，親爹您不參加宴會嗎？」  
格拉迪歐不禁困惑，連雷吉斯陛下都會出席的宴會，沒有理由親爹不參加。

只見克雷拉斯罕見俏皮地眨了眨眼，  
「我會以VIP賓客身份出席，也該是時間讓你練習當看看艾米提亞的統領了，而且你要負責將伊莉絲帶到王子身邊做開場舞。」

言下之意是艾米提亞家與其他家族和政要的應酬進退都要交給格拉迪歐，他老人家只想在一旁喝茶休息看戲。

「伊莉絲絕對會希望是您帶她過去的，請您再考慮一下吧。」  
姑且不論身高上親爹更合適，格拉迪歐這些年也習慣了伊莉絲對自己的挑剔，儘管無奈。  
至於由親爹交付到肩上的這份任務，他很感謝有機會能先行練習而不會逃避。

「我會看看我的行事曆。」  
說著象徵性地翻閱了他的手帳，這句當然是玩笑話，克雷拉斯明白女兒總是愛口頭損一下自家老哥，一直還蠻希望看到兄妹倆和氣相處的模樣。  
不過就在克雷拉斯翻動頁面的時候，一枚金屬書籤掉落出來，格拉迪歐順手接住了它，正想還回去的時候發現這物品他不僅熟悉，也尋找很久了。

書籤左半是艾米提亞家徽的羽毛圖樣，右半是路希斯王家徽章的部分主體，右下有著火焰連接了兩者象徵會為王族赴湯蹈火。  
在火焰和尾羽交界處鑲著兩顆寶石：紫水晶和鑽石，是一份相當低調卻奢華的生日禮物，格拉迪歐曾以為是自己不小心弄丟了而自責不已。

「抱歉！之前剛好需要書籤就順道拿走忘記還給你了。  
那是禮物？」  
看到兒子露出遠超過失而復得的喜悅，料想應該是伊格尼斯送的禮物，克雷拉斯隱約想起寶石所代表的月份，得到了再簡單不過的答案。

「嗯。謝謝親爹幫我保管，我以為我外出任務的時候掉落的。」  
格拉迪歐著實鬆了一口氣，本來都預備要向伊格尼斯負荊請罪，也特別備妥足足一箱埃波尼咖啡來展現道歉的誠意。  
開心地將書籤收好、告別忙碌的親爹之後，還在休假中的格拉迪歐思考片刻，決定前往伊格尼斯的辦公室晃晃。

王都警備隊的後勤人員多在共通的辦公間，但伊格尼斯由於處理的事務特殊，在較為隱密處有著自己的辦公室。  
出乎他意料之外，獲准許可走進去時，伊格尼斯旁邊的電腦螢幕在播放影片。

『一提到舞會，女性們好像更有想法。  
就算已經解釋過按照現有預算和場地上不大可能朝那種浮誇的風格發展，莫妮卡還是堅持推薦了這部電影。  
伊莉絲已經看過了，聲稱要弄一頂假髮做成跟女主角同樣造型。』  
伊格尼斯一邊解釋，一邊快速跳到舞會的片段讓格拉迪歐更能清楚知道所謂的浮誇指的是什麼。  
努力想像了自家妹妹頂著蓬鬆微捲的髮型登場，格拉迪歐忍不住笑了，表示會回家試著讓妹妹打消這個主意。

『伊莉絲會願意聽你的嗎？』  
「我只要告訴他那樣做諾克特可能屆時會呆立當場，不見得是她想要的反應就好了。」

出於直覺，格拉迪歐認為諾克特應該講不出會讓女孩子高興或是安撫失望女伴的話語，而且說不定至今都還不知道自家妹妹有多喜歡他。

『那麼她應該會來徵詢我的意見，雖然我的看法跟你差不多，我也會提醒諾克特要注意的。』  
伊格尼斯迅速地做出對策，進行到下一個議題。  
『克雷拉斯宰相希望我協助你為這次舞會訂製一套新西裝，以前你常穿的那套不合適也不合身了。  
真難想像你成年後竟然還能長高、變壯。』

「結果我是最後一個得知自己命運之人嗎？」  
相對於自己是直到進城才知道也要參加宴會，其他人顯然早就在做準備了。  
不過又被吐嘈這把年紀還能長高一事，感到略不服氣的格拉迪歐用手指比出一段距離，  
「而且身高什麼的，你也是啊！我們之間的高度差可一直沒變動呢！」

妥妥的15公分，曾被伊莉絲感嘆如此完美的接吻用身高差竟然浪費在兩個男人（尤其是自己）身上，每一回都讓格拉迪歐差點反駁「並沒有浪費」。  
「那我們什麼時候出發？」

『其實令尊在你走過來之前通知我今天剩下時間直接休假，我也已經向<狩獵者>預約了。』  
「不愧是高效率的伊格尼斯。」  
『那當然。』

<狩獵者>是著名的西裝服飾店，旗艦店面位於繁華的大街上，可進行訂做服務也能於試穿後購買現成的，近年頗受歡迎。  
但只有熟客才會知道要走入旁邊的小巷內到後方低調的原始店面，這也是許多政要名流所熟悉的<狩獵者>。

甫走進店內，櫃臺內的經理便彬彬有禮地迎上向伊格尼斯行禮，表示布料及款式按照伊格尼斯的決定，相關安排也已準備妥當，請格拉迪歐至一號試衣間進行量身和試身。  
有時店內顧客較多時，會在客人的同意下共同使用試衣間，這日便是如此：格拉迪歐走進房間時，與正在交代一串明確指示的男子四目交接的一瞬，他直覺這名男子的眼神過於銳利和警戒心太過強大。  
空氣凝滯了一會兒，格拉迪歐隨即展露微笑表示無意打攪，順著裁縫師傅的引導至另一側。

老師傅是親爹的舊識，聽著他玩笑式地抱怨艾米提亞家的男人都長得太過高大，對他這把老骨頭實在太不友善等云云，格拉迪歐不禁笑了，隨口說他日後如果生兒子會讓他少喝點牛奶。  
「那可要快一點，我也想對小少爺抱怨抱怨～  
唉！再過幾年說不定我連凳子都爬不上去了。」  
「怎麼會？親爹說上次來的時候，連車子開到轉角您健步如飛都還能追上來交代注意事項呢！」

在師傅熟練的手藝下，試身進展順利，趁著老師暫時離開進行修樣，格拉迪歐到一旁的酒櫃從琳瑯滿目的選擇中給自己倒了一杯，恰好另一位客人也走過來。  
格拉迪歐決意先破冰，為自己可能進門時過大的動作嚇到人而表示歉意。

「不，失禮的應該是我。  
職業病的關係，對於走進門的人總是會習慣先打量幾眼。」  
講話有著外國口音的鬍鬚男子也露出微笑，表示自己因為身為武術指導，難得看到擁有優越體型的人就會想著實戰上要怎樣應對。

「這麼說來彼此彼此啊～」  
格拉迪歐說明自己也因為職業是類似保鏢，所以看到顯然有武術底子的人就會聯想到如何防禦和突破等的問題。

同是對格鬥頗有經驗的兩人一下子打開了話匣子，交流起武術上的各種心得，在經理前來打斷他們之前氣氛已十分融洽，若不是兩人身上的衣片都還扎著針及場地不合適，說不定已經開始過招。  
「維克先生，您叫的車到了，等等請左轉旁邊的樓梯到地下停車場。」

「可惜我今天就要先離開了，不然有機會一起吃個飯應該頗有意思。」  
在裁縫的協助下換回原先的西裝，維克先生的表情則更像是"解除限制但不能出手"，格拉迪歐與對方握手道別同表遺憾，他直覺對方實力很強，如果換個場合應該真的能打得痛快淋漓。  
「這世界雖大，總有機會遇見的。」

格拉迪歐走出試衣間時特意看了看錶，是個距離吃飯還有點時間的尷尬時點，正想問問伊格尼斯有沒有其他打算，便見到在休息區與另一位中年紳士相談甚歡的戀人。  
自己的交友能力是有目共睹的強大，過往需要出面交涉的場合也多是自己代勞，能看到向來除了烹飪相關話題並不會主動與人搭話的戀人交到新朋友也很高興，他一邊等待一邊逛起了狩獵者的週邊區，想為親爹挑個小禮物。

『抱歉，等很久了？』  
「不、沒有等，我剛挑好了給親爹的禮物。  
那位是新朋友？」

將袖扣組交給店家做禮品包裝，格拉迪歐好奇地詢問起剛才的狀況。  
伊格尼斯解釋那位哈特先生是私人家教，也在帶與諾克特年紀相仿的叛逆孩子，所以教育者們免不了就育兒問題聊了起來，  
『畢竟不能每次碰到問題都仰賴你來解決。』

「反正日後碰到任何困難我都很樂意協助，那是我的工作之一。  
你手上的領巾要不要一起？」  
已經掏出信用卡預備結帳，格拉迪歐手伸向伊格尼斯。

『不，這已經結帳過了，是那位哈特先生送的。』  
自覺過程有點曲折，伊格尼斯略微停頓一下才能整理出精簡版本：在閒聊途中得知哈特先生的業餘興趣是蝴蝶研究，表示想追蹤某種稀有的藍閃蝶，但因未能確定是否仍存在遲遲沒有成行。  
伊格尼斯看著照片想起之前格拉迪歐在外界時曾傳給自己的照片之中有類似的，便拿給看哈特先生做確認，沒想到正中紅心。  
問清楚出沒地點和時間後，充滿學者型興奮的他為了聊表謝意，讓伊格尼斯挑選了一項禮物。

「真不錯！我覺得那條顏色蠻適合你的。」  
沒想到自己無心插柳也能有這番奇遇，格拉迪歐不禁也慶幸自己向來有做筆記的習慣，才能夠對應到照片的人時地物。

伊格尼斯笑著搖頭，將包裝拆開、將該領巾按著阿斯科特結繫上格拉迪歐的脖子，  
『這是送你的，我覺得它在你身上比較好看。』

「欸？謝謝，感覺平白無故收禮了真不好意思。  
那、既然我們今天都休假，再來隨便逛逛，晚上一起吃飯？」  
『正有此意，我家附近最近開了間新超市，我想看看新材料。  
還有你那一箱埃波尼可以一起帶來。』

「好！沒問題.....等等、你怎麼知道我存了一箱？」  
雙方都休假，既然同意一起吃飯就意味著飯後的時間也能在一起，被愉快沖昏了頭的格拉迪歐突然察覺後面那句話有什麼不對。

『呼呼～商業機密。』

\-- 尾聲

「啊、到時舞會上邀舞的人會很多吧？  
我是可以用身為王子護衛不方便之類的理由推掉，伊格尼斯你呢？」

『我會說幫你練習舞步的時候腳扭到不方便。』

「喔～聽起來很合理不愧是伊...等等！這種說法我會被你的粉絲怨恨的吧？」

『呼、反正也不多這次了。』

「是沒錯，好吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VppuD1St8Ec&feature=emb_title  
> 引用的舞會片段是魔王迷宮=////=  
> 八歲我就同時愛上女主和男主魔王XDDD
> 
> https://youtu.be/Xw6laCRFlb8  
> 那位當然是維克醬～


End file.
